Lady of the Moon and Lord of the Night
by JennoPayne
Summary: He appeared as a shadow in my room seeking my love. He offered to take me away from an abusive lord who sought something I could never off him.. my love. He was a beast, a demon lord, a killer, who was committed to another. I was a nothing but a noble lady that prayed for a better life. A romance between Inutashio and Izayoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Lady of the Moon and Lord of the Night_**

Feudal, Japan a turbulent time of war and famine for the common man and only those of noble birth are excluded from it. This is a time of unimaginable power and shoguns. This was also an age propionate of yokai and deities. These creatures of myth are involved in every aspect of human life from missing items to falling brooms. These yokai are made up of both good and bad intentions. Some are born of evil spirits, of animals, or even mistreated objects revived with a soul. Mankind found a way to ward off these creatures of myth – Shikigami or exorcists. These are men from distinguished families with high spiritual powers. They possess something most people do not the ability to see yokai, make contracts with yokai, and if need be eliminate yokai.

" _My dearest Izayoi,_

How are you doing my dearest daughter? How is the home front? Things are not looking well right now. The enemy refuses to give in. They have attacked on multiple _flanks but it would seem that we have the upper hand, although, the eastern flank keeps failing due to that ignorant general Atarina. I hope that I will see you soon my daughter. I miss you very much. How is the Lord?_

 _I hope to see you soon my beautiful moon._

 _Your father,_

 _Ashikata. "_

"I miss you too father. I wish you were here," she whispered softly. Her eyes scanned over the neat calligraphy of her father's handwriting. It was even neater than her own writing. Her heart ached for his safe return. 'Maybe when he returns she could return to her childhood home with her father?' Izayoi gave a sad smile as she placed pork dumplings at the shrines doorway.

"But then who would bring you offerings?" She said out loud mostly to herself with a small smile. She swept leaves off the small triangle roof of the shrine. She knelt down in her finest silk robes and prayed tears streaking down her cheeks a blue bruise chasing up her neck and a crossed her cheek. Even her white powder couldn't hide all of Takimaru's abuse. Praying to deities kept them alive and in a way, they kept her alive as well. Small yokai pulled at her kimono sleeves, dancing about her, begging for her tears to stop. The howl of the nine tailed fox was audible in the light breeze. This soft maiden gave offerings to the spirits every day and prayed for something better to happen and even the foulest beasts needed to see that happen to her.

A white-haired lord sat at his desk with furrowed brows, with golden eyes narrowed. A small kappa continued to pull at is leg demanding his attention.

"Inutashio you have to listen! There is a beautiful maiden in the eastern lands that need your help!" The blue frog-like yokai cried nearly spilling the water on top of his head.

"No, I have a lot of work to do Kappa. I don't have time to go save some damsel in distress."

"Oh but wait! You don't understand this is the daughter of a Shogun."

"So what? So she's an entitled little girl in an arranged marriage."

"No, this is the daughter of Ashikata the beautiful maiden Izayoi married to Takimaru of the eastern lands." His head whipped around from his paperwork to face the gaping and toothless smile of the Kapa.

"That shogun's daughter. Why didn't you say that sooner? "

"I heard from the youkai of the eastern castle that he beats her because she is barren." The lord's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Does...Ashikata know about this?" The kappa vigorously shook his head from side to side.

"From what I heard," he said with the bright grin of a gossip." She keeps it quiet. But from what I heard he's isolated her from the court entirely." The Lord sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll see what I can do kappa, now go I have things to do." He shooed the youkai away with a dismissive hand.

Smack. Takimaru's hand came down hard a crossed Izayoi's face.

"You can't bear me a son and now you can even please your husband. What good are you?" Takimaru yelled at Izayoi his deep voice echoed through the thin paper walls. His naked flesh gleamed in the low candlelight as he pulled his clothes back on. Izayoi's head was bowed to the floor the layers of her kimono were disheveled.

"I... I am very sorry my lord. I am sorry. " Izayoi repeated over and over to him. He glared at his groveling wife with hatred and malice and stormed off slamming the sliding door behind him.

"Are you okay Izayoi?" A maid whispered softly. Izayoi swiped the tears away from her face gripping again at robes. The maid quietly began helping her remove the twelve layers of silk from Izayoi's shoulders, gently folding them up into a neat stack. Izayoi stood there with her head bowed and slumped shoulders.

"You may go now."Izayoi's voice was but a broken whisper.

"Izayoi ... I."

"Please. Don't say anything Ame." Ame had been Izayoi's maid since she came to live with the lord of the eastern lands. Ame was the only friend Izayoi had in the castle. All the other women thought she was disgraceful for not bearing the Lord a son. "I'm going to bed now."

That night a knock sounded outside her room. Izayoi jerked awake her heart rising.

"Wh... who's there," she called out quietly. She pulled her white lapels of her Jenbei together close to her neck. She feared it was her husband had come back. The door slides open slowly and what stood in the moonlight was not the lord of the manor. Instead, a warrior stood in the glow of the moonlight. A tall man loomed in the doorway. His long silver hair tied up in a long ponytail that whipped past his face in the breeze. Izayoi stood motionless, terrified, her mind completely blank. He looked more like a demon than a man covered in dragon spiked armor and sheaths on both hips and on his back. Dressed in a white kimono with no pattern.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She scooted from her bed ever so slowly sliding a crossed the tatami mats as smoothly as she could manage. She clutched the blanket to her chest. He dropped to one knee with an audible thump bowing his proud head with an arm rested on his knee. Izayoi jumped every time he made a loud noise her heart pounded in her chest so loud she was sure he could hear it. Sweat developed on the back of her neck as her back hit a wall. Her finger trembled holding her top tightly closed. Her chocolate eyes stared at him desperately trying to understand how he could be so far in the castle and not be seen. She should have been screaming calling for someone but her throat was sealed shut, so tight she found she couldn't even breath her lower lip trembled.

"Lady Izayoi, The yokai of this area no longer wish to see you in pain. They have asked me to take you away from here." She stared blankly at him unable to speak, his eyes said he was serious and spoke calmly as if he truly believed in the words he spoke.

"Yokai asked you to come kidnap me?" He was a crazy person in her room after all. It was silent for a long time before a bellow of laughter exploded from the warrior and he looked up at her. His golden eyes glimmered in the moonlight and his eyes crinkled with laughter. She rushed forward clamping her shaking hands over his mouth muffling his booming voice. She looked around desperately tears glittering in her eyes. She prayed her husband hadn't heard him she knew she would be punished if he was found in her room. Lucky for her she was alone in this wing of the castle; part of her punishment was seclusion from the court for being a disgrace. Soon she would lose all her standing in the courts. She shook her head trying to focus on her currently alarming situation her standing as a noble was another battle altogether. His large calloused hands came over her's, taking hands away from his mouth holding them firmly in his. A blush took over her cheeks as she quickly retracted her hands and put them behind her back.

"Yokai are all around you my dear, both good and bad but the ones here in this mansion tell me you are the wife of an abusive husband because you will not bear him an heir, yes?" Izayoi's eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped her lips. 'How could he have possibly know that?' she thought to herself fiddling with her fingers nervously. She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face, he sought something but what she couldn't say. She refused to break under the pressure he was putting her under. Her heart wanted to cry that he was another male that was informed of her inadequacies as a woman. She was such a disgrace to her father.

"So you speak to the youkai then, Are you a youkai too?" She asked softly staring at the floor like it was the most fascinating thing around.

"No." That response got her attention. She focused her gaze on him to see his lip pulled in a smirk.

"No? What does no mean?" She asked confused. No, he didn't speak to youkai but he had just said.. or no he wasn't a youkai.. but he didn't look human. The longer she pondered his answer the big she saw his smile grow. His black teeth barely showed in the low glow of the moon.

"Your teeth are black. Are you married then?" she asked. 'Why wasn't she screaming? Calling for her guards? Calling Lord Takimaru here?' Izayoi couldn't answer any of these questions immediately. Maybe because he was the first stranger she'd met in a while and she was, in truth, lonely. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her, otherwise, he would have immediately wouldn't he? She was defenseless otherwise.

"No, I am not married. White teeth can glint in moonlight; black teeth do not." It took her a second to understand why it mattered normally only married women blacked their teeth out and then it hit her like a rushing bull. She gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Are you a killer?" She asked in a nearly silent whisper.

"I am Lord Inutashio of the western lands." His golden eyes glowed reflectively in the moon like.. like a beast, he settled onto both knees as if he planned on staying awhile. He sat with a straight back and his head high just like a Lord. Inutashio smiled as he watched a Zashiki child appear with a mischievous grin behind Izayoi, her pink kimono swirled around her as she reached for a nearby by statue and slammed it to the floor. Izayoi jumped up in surprise spinning around to see the heavy bronze statue on the floor.

"What was that?" she whispered feverishly to him. The sound of footsteps padding down the hallway echoed through the thin paper walls. The door opened with a loud bang.

"Lady Izayoi who are you talking too?" A maid asked staring at the now empty doorway. A maid who had her husband's ear. Izayoi's eyes instantly shot to the open door where moonlight filtered in filling the now empty spot where the lord had been.

"Ahh… The wind," she whispered more to herself. "I was reciting poetry to the moon." 'Was he but a figment of her imagination?' she wondered to herself as she took one last glance to the open door before the maid shut it and began to clean up the smashed vase.

Smack. His hand was hot on her face, searing a pain in her pale face. Blood dripped from her lip glinting in the sunshine as she brought her sleeve up to her lip. She bowed her head so it touched the floor. 'I can not defy my husband I can not displease him as his wife.' She thought to herself fighting back the tears that stung in her eyes. Her throat burned with the need to cry. That beast did this. That beast was the reason she was in this trouble right now.

"Who was in your room Izayoi?" Takimaru snapped at her.

"My lord there was no one in my room, the maid was incorrect. I was reciting poetry, " she whispered softly. His brown eyes were narrowed sharply at his wife, face twisted with disdain. Izayoi sat before her husband with her forehead touching the floor. 'Stupid lord, how dare he get me in this much trouble.' She thought to herself.

"I don't believe you Izayoi, you are hiding something from me and I will find out. If I find out you have given yourself to another I will make sure you are sold to a brothel like the whore you are. Do you know what the biggest motivating factor is for people?" Izayoi shook her head humoring him. She wasn't afraid of his threats because she wasn't cheating on him. He would bring himself a lot of dishonor if he were to sell a Shogun's daughter.

"Food. Food is the biggest motivating factor for this world other than money. Being the daughter of a shogun you have never hungered for much. In fact, that's a war tactic you father used quite a bit. It is said that hunger and sleeplessness are what have the ability to drive a person to insanity. So, until you tell me of your midnight lover you will go hungry and if you don't do it soon we will resort to the tactic of your own father." His back was to her now his hands crossed over his chest. Dressed in the finest Hakama pants with a sword on his hip and his hair pulled back into a samurai bun. She bit her lounge, literally, how dare he speak as if her father had done something wrong. Her father fought to keep the land at peace and to keep lords like him out of the war. She pressed her lips tightly together till they were white.

"Yes, My Lord," she whispered, "May I leave?"

"Go." She bowed her head as she turned and left the council room. It was that moment that her title as Lady of the East died. She could hear them gossip about her and the ladies whispers of disdain as she passed. She ran a finger through her waist-length black hair and kept her head low as she escaped to the sunshine outside. She prayed her father would return home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry, it's been so long since I updated. Thanks for taking an interest in this story!_

Chapter 3

Izaiyoi returned to her room with a heavy heart. She couldn't stay here, every time she looked at the sliding doors all she saw was him, the great lord "Inu Tashio." He chilled her down to the core; he admitted he was a killer without blinking. Thinking on it now she has no idea how much danger she had truly put herself in. A man covered in battle armor and swords was obviously not afraid of violence or cold-blooded murder. She bopped herself on the forehead, she was a crazy person. Exiting the castle she attended to her morning rounds offering her prayers to the deities of the castle grounds, she had no food to offer them today. Her father had always said the Gods relied on her as much as she relied on them. She crouched on her getta sandals in front of the oldest shrine on the castle grounds. The great Inu guardian, she gave a slight sigh as she thought about how the Lord's name was 'Inu' as well.

"Is he a dog yokai like you then?" She whispered with a soft chuckle. "Is he a great protector of his lands?" She expected no reply but it warmed her to think of him guarding his castle in such a manner. She closed her eyes and said a quiet prayer over his shrine. When she opened them she met the western Lord's eyes. She met his golden eyes for the first time, as he bent over the top of the small shrine, and found herself captivated. The more she observed him the more she realized he couldn't possibly be a human. Azure marks streaked a crossed his cheeks and fangs poked from between his lips when he grinned, which he always seemed to be doing. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized he truly wasn't human in any sense of the word. She took a step back.

"What are you?"

"A demon my dear." His voice was a soft but confident whisper as he met her gaze. " I wish to take you away from this place." She couldn't believe her ears. He wished to save her? He gave a small smirk as he brought her close to him. Her hands quivered against her chest as she stared into the wrinkles of his kimono, his broad chest blocking her view. 'We are in broad daylight' the thought hit her like a freight train. After she just got scolded because of him. She shoved against him forcefully.

"Lord To…" he interrupted her.

"I will be here to court you again, Lady of the East. I will be back tonight my dearest." With that the Lord turned to leave, a billowy cloud trailing after him as he disappeared out of sight. She stared at the spot he had been for a long time. 'surely this was a dream?' She sat down in the dirt on her knees confused. This wasn't logical.

Inu Taisho watched her fall to the ground in confusion with a chuckle. Look how beautiful she was in the gleam of the sunlight. ' Her pale flesh, her black hair reflecting in the sunlight, everything about her was perfect. It was then that he saw the bruise chasing up her neck and the disturbance of her makeup along her cheek. Takimaru really did smack her around often. It wasn't abnormal for their time, sure, but she was a gentle soul. She wanted nothing more than to please, why was he so angry at her? He really should meet this Takimaru sometime soon 'he sounded like a treat' he thought to himself. He was originally doing this as a favor for the local yokai but now… he was amused by her, and if he was honest, attracted to her.

"You may enter Lord Inutashio," her voice wavered slightly. She fidgeted with her hair, eyes glued to the floor with a pounding heart. The lord slid the door open slowly, even without the moonlight, she could tell he was smiling arrogantly. He slipped into her room like a ghost leaving the door open behind him. The soft smell of grass wafted around her room the cold breeze made her shiver. It was nearly the cherry blossom season again; it was nearly spring. The breeze was cold as he undid the belts on his chest plate and shoulder guards, making a low bow to her.

Feudal, Japan is a turbulent time of war and famine this was also a propionate time of yokai. Lady Izaiyoi's suitor is a powerful demon and lord over the western lands of Musashi and Kai. These yokai were prevalent in this time due to the number of restless souls. A yokai is born when evil takes over the human soul and they become the embodiment of their desires. Yokai can ne born through a women's mourning and through their scorn. These beasts are born when an animal's desires whether love or hate have not been fulfilled or who have reached 100 years old. Lord Inutashio was one of the ones born from an animal. Lady Izayoi is the daughter of a powerful shogun – Ashiga Takauji and had been promised to a well-off lord in the eastern lands, Lord Takimaru less than three years into their marriage things are not going well. Lord Tashio smiled wickedly and slowly began to slide the sheaths from his hips leaving them by the threshold as well as his dragon armor. He'd watched her cringed at the sight of them the last time he had seen her.

"How fair the lovely Lady Izaiyoi on this darkest night?" He whispered to her. He approached her slowly reaching for her hand. She nodded, in a jerky way, her eyes stuck to the ground.

"I am well my lord," she replied in a soft whisper. The Lord chuckled as he clasped her hand and felt her blood race underneath his fingertips. He brought her hand up to his lips kissing it softly.

"Such short words and such bashful reactions." He whispered as he lightly squeezed her hand. 'I could scream' but if she was honest she enjoyed having company. No one else talked to her not since she had been unofficial, banished from the courts. Her only source of company was the sexual compliance she gave her husband, which grew farther and farther apart, and her handmaid Ame. She wondered when he would stop visiting her all together and she would be forever alone in this wing. Izayoi got lost in her thoughts, blocking out the Lord's presence.

"When will you run away with me my lady?" He whispered the words softly in her ear. She jumped back creating more space between them.

"I'm sorry my Lord but I can not do so. I belong to my husband." He chuckled shaking his head slightly, she'd give in soon enough. Staring into her chocolate colored eyes he inhaled her scent. She had such a sweet yet musky smell. Her answers amused him greatly. Perhaps that is why he was wanting her as badly as he did, why he wanted her all to himself. 'Why?' He'd only known her but a day or so. She was nothing special compared to the Inu girls that splayed themselves before him... she was so much more interesting.

"I can take very good care of you. I can kill anything that so much as looks at you wrong if that is what you desire of me." He whispered softly as he ran a hand a crossed her cheekbone.

"That is not what I require my lord." He sighed, when would she just give in and indulge him of his desires? He wanted to make a proper wife out of her. She bit her lip and looked away from him pulling ever so slightly farther away from him.

"Tell me, have you been eating well?" He asked noticing her almost gaunt cheeks. She bit her lip harder still refusing to look at him. The lord growled deeply in his throat and Izayoi stiffened at the sound slowly meeting his eyes.

"Are they not feeding you because of me?" He received another silent confirmation.

"I will kill him if he mistreats you anymore." He pulled her back in his arms growling lowly in her ear. He was not amused by this lord. Normally, he would have killed anything that stood in his way. Which would be killing Takimaru and taking Izayoi away. If he killed her husband she would be sad, maybe not heartbroken, but sad. He could tell that she was soft-hearted by nature. So, for now, he would have to play it her way. Although he was the fucking lord of the western lands, he could give her the moon if that is what she asked of him.

"Please do not be so rash mi Lord."

"Let me feed you Lady Izaiyoi." Her heart gave a loud thump at the way he said her name, blood pooled to her face. She blinked slowly covering her cheeks with her hands looking away from him. He felt his heart calling out to her, the male in him was howling to please her, to provide for her. Those seductive brown eyes were screaming for him to love her. She nodded slowly as her stomach growled. He smiled down at her placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She'd conceded. Score one for the Inu lord.

"Wait for me Izaiyoi." His voice was husky as he disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for continuing to read, I'm sorry it's been so long my cat ate my charger and its taken me this long to get a new one! I have a million and one ideas on this story now. Please stay tuned! - FP

This chapter is for mature audiences for sexual content.

Chapter 4

Izaiyoi nodded feeling her heart about to pound out of her chest. She was blushing like a child. She put a hand over her chest feeling the hard rhythm under her hand.

"I will wait for you my Lord Taisho," she whispered softly as she watched him hop out into the night without his armor or his swords. In that moment a warm feeling washed over her and she caught herself smiling like a fool. Their nights together continued like this for the next eleven months...

'You love him.' She thought to her self with a sigh and flopped down in a very inelegant way on to her bed. Izayoi shook her head with a sigh, 'Nonsense' she thought to herself. 'When would this go too far? When would she get caught?' 'Apart of you loves this danger' she thought to herself.' Clearing her throat she stood up in a more refined way readjusting her hair and kimonos back into their proper positions. He would be arriving anytime now.

"How lovely," Inutashio whispered into her ear, his tongue lightly licked her ear. She jumped back in surprise. He chuckled as she whipped around to glare at him.

"Don't do that," she said firmly, he smiled and bowed.

"I greatly apologize my lady."

"You're a show-off InuTashio," she whispered, "Ahh. My Lord,' she followed up quickly, her eyebrows scrunched together. He wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"When will you run away with me?" His voice was satin in her ear as he begged her to run away with him once more. She pulled away from him staring out onto the moonlit courtyard. The grass grew in sparse patches, the flowers stood tall with the promise of budding in the second coming spring.

"I can't leave him. I would bring a lot of dishonor to my father," she whispered softly. "He's one of the most powerful shoguns in the area."

"But Izayoi."

"It's my fault." Tears pricked her eyes slightly and her voice waved. "I can not bare him a son. I am afraid that I am a barren wife. I deserve his mistreatment since I do not fulfill my duties as a wife. I couldn't even bare you a son." She absent-mindedly rubbed a hand over her permanently flat stomach.

"You would not pull a flower that has yet to blossom. You would not pull its leaves and demand it blossom under those conditions. A woman needs to be nurtured like a flower if you expect fruit to bear. I can imagine your first time with him wasn't necessarily willing and nor has any time since." His voice a soft rumble from behind her.

"My father would be dishonored by me abandoning my husband."

"I brought you food, eat my beloved." He whispered as he pulled a box out from the inside of his kimono and shook it slightly. Her stomach rumbled and she gave him a stern look, how dare this dog demon to treat her so… Lord or no lord she was Izaiyoi if nothing else.

"No, thank you."

He bellowed out and had to put a hand over his mouth to silence his laughter his beautiful golden eyes glowing in the darkness casting a slight glow. Izayoi crossed her arms over her chest she couldn't understand what he thought was so hilarious.

"Haven't you learned? Demons do not have manners, my dear. Silly girl." He whispered pressing closer to her, his head resting on hers. The blood rushed to her face and she hiccupped slightly and he chuckled again." I would kill for you Izayoi, just to get those shivers to go up your spine from my presence." He whispered looking into her eyes. He opened his mouth, as though he was having trouble breathing. Red flashed into his eyes and he pulled away from her in a jerky motion. Inu Taisho bit back the urge to take her, to mark her with his fangs, with his scent so no demon, nor human, would so much as look at her let alone take her physically. That was dangerous feeling for a demon male. When this feeling was based towards a fragile human woman thing could escalate out his control. He opened up the small box that he had stolen from the kitchen of the mansion, it was filled with rice, pickled vegetables. He would much rather hunt and kill something for her but he assumed bringing her a demon's liver would repulse her. Izayoi blushed again her eyes fell on the Inu lord's face his high cheekbones and his chiseled face.

"Will you let me feed you…Izayoi?" The way he spoke her name made it impossible for her to say no to him, so she nodded. The rest of the evening was spent with them lounging on the floor of her room; she lay there with her head rested in his lap as he fed her, bit by bit of what was in the box. He licked his fingers of the sticky sweet roll, it was actually good. Like eating a freshwater lotus sweet like the honey of a bee. His lids grew heavy as he imagined what she would taste like between her thighs. The sky outside slowly began to illuminate with rich shades of gold and violet. The birds chirped their peaceful sounding warnings to other birds; the wind began to pick up swirling the smells of morning dew and fresh grass.

"I have to go before the sun reaches farther into the sky, my beloved," The Inu Lord whispered. Only to discover that she had fallen asleep. Her pale face was so beautiful, so calm, and so relaxed, there was no tension in it at all. He smiled softly, laid her on her bed, and tucked her in. He meant to leave right away but instead, he ended up staring down at her and stroking her hair; Izayoi opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Are you leaving?" she whispered in a half sleeping voice, and he nodded. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her and softly sucked on her bottom lip, his tongue traced the outline of her lip as he programmed her taste into his mind. He pulled back, ran his tongue over his lips, and smirked, his fangs flashing. Her soft lips pressed back into him, her not so koi tongue dare travel into his. She was inviting him in and he was going to take it. Every single bit she was willing to give him. His clawed hands slipped into her hair pressing her lips hard into his as they exchanged sensual kisses back and forth. Her shaking hands traveled into his kimono smoothing up the hard lines of his chest. Over his neck and down his back coaxing him to lean into her. He obliged her placing his body between her willing thighs. His erection painfully obvious in his hakama pants.

The Lord's hand traveled down to her night clothes, his large hands ghosting over her pale breasts, her slender hips. He could feel the muscles flex under her fingers, could feel the hard bones of her hips. There she was splayed beneath him, eyes glazed over with lust, lips red from him, arousal growing apparent with every pass of his hand over her body, he wished he had more hands to touch her with. He was using one arm to keep his weight off her and the other to explore her body. He kissed down her jaw, his tongue lightly licking her jaw. Down to her slender neck, his fangs ached to bite down on her beautiful flesh. Mark her, take her and own her sexually. His fangs grazed over her throat leaving small trails of blood in their wake. She trembled under him, giving out the most satisfying moan. He ripped the clasps off her top freeing her breasts, they were small but perfect. His hand gently kneaded the soft tissue in his hand, her back arched up into his palm, a breathless huff left her perfect lips. He secured a nipple to his lips and sucked her lip a babe. Her wet middle came into contact with his throbbing erection and he thought about praying, for the first time in his life. He thought of praying to a higher power thanking them for this beautiful woman below him. She was dripping for him… and only him. He kissed down the expanse of her flat stomach biting her hipbone. Her hands tangled in his silver hair, breathlessly gasping, as he promised to be right where she wanted him to be.

' _What are you doing Izaiyoi? You are cheating on your husband. On your back like a whore for this lord you've barely know.'_ She thought to her self as he sucked on the inside of her thigh, he was leaving his mark on her. She felt another flush of heat wash over her as her thighs flushed for him.

"I won't go any further if that's not what you want from me," The lust evident in his voice. Her lip trembled as she looked at him that beautiful silver hair spilled all over her hips, his fangs had grown out; his golden eyes were casting a low light over the expanse between her hips. She knew that he was prepared to stop the moment she said no.


	5. Chapter 5

Izayoi gave into him and all of his passions. He loved her body like it had never been loved before and she felt a passion sbd had never felt with takimaru. Her body quaked beneath him in ecstasy as they silently made love. Clinging to one another in the throws of passion, they rode the wave down together.

His soft kisses pressed against her temple, her ear, down her neck. His hot breath uneven as he lay beside her. Her heart felt torn into a million pieces as he brought her close, wrapping his strong arms around her back.

"A gentleman would leave you alone knowing he causes you so much pain but I am no gentleman izaiyoi." He kissed her cheek softly, tasting the salt her tears and sweat of her pleasures. "I can not be without you." His large hands cupped both sides of her face gently, leaning in placing a loving kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into his raw and heated lips. He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed out of his nose as they held each other's gaze. They knew their time was at an end.

He helped Izaiyoi dress properly, his hands working quickly as he tied her obi in a simple triangular bow.

As the sun's glorious rays shone down on him he disappeared like a ghost and he was gone.

She sat on the porch and watched as the sun rose wishing her life had been different. That she had been able to chose to be with someone she loved. She blushed as she thought about what his love entailed. Perhaps that was the difference between love and sex. She stepped down into the soft grass of the courtyard and let the sun warm her face. A smile on her face as the grass cushioned her body. She could feel his mark on her thigh begin to ache and the aftermath of their love run down her thighs.

For the first time She prayed to the gods she would bear a child, his child. She had never prayed before now even through his abuse she had never wanted Takimaru's child like she wanted the lord's. Maybe then she would have the courage to leave her husband. There would be hiding her shame then when her half-demon child was born. So, there would be nothing saving her but his love. She touched her belly and headed for the bath. She no longer had maids to help her, even Ame had been told to leave the "lady of the east alone in her punishment". Izayoi sat in the warm water for a long time, it felt like a betrayal to wash his scent off her but she didn't risk being caught. She didn't test the gods that surrounded her nor did she allow her arrogance to go unchecked And with good reason.

She was glad she didn't allow arrogant sentamint to tempt her.

"I thought I might find you here." Takimaru's voice echoed in the bath. Horror consumed her. She stood stark still, to paralyzed to move but her brain screamed for her to run. For he was here and he wanted her... Her arm defensively came around her breasts and her hand covering her ladyhood.

"That's not the reaction I would expect from my wife," he whispered as he came forward and touched her downcast cheek. Her lip quivered as he turned her chin towards him. His hands ,rough, as they went over her body. Removing her arms from her body. She bit back tears as he leered at her.

"Perhaps, If you start acting right, i'd welcome you back into my bed and maybe even the courts. Although you feel so good this thin," he whispered in a husky voice as he gripped her breasts and her hips. She grimaced as he roughly squeezed the tight skin over her pelvic bone. Izaiyoi said nothing and desended into the depths of her mind as he lay her down used her body. Izayoi replayed the love she shared with Inu no Tashio and her body responded accordingly. Takimaru did not have the male prowess that the Lord had nor the stamina. And before she knew it, he was done. He closed his kimono up and left. Only the sound of his fading sandals announced his exit. Izayoi curled into herself fighting back the sobs that tried to creep from her heart.

Why would the lord as perfect as Lord Tashio would want a girl like her? Perhaps he had come for his prize and would never return again. She lay on the bath floor sobbing uncontrollably. The yokai of the bath gently patted her back trying to sooth her. They looked at one another unsure of what to do for their lady of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for continuing to read this FanFiction! I have been very busy lately and haven't been able to up date quickly but I have a great long chapter to reward you for reading! Thanks again. - Jp

"How much longer can I continue on like this?" She asked herself as she returned to the bath she had just exited washing away his filth. This overwhelming shame washed over her as she , for the second time today, washed a man's mark from between her thighs. She sat in the luke warm water dry sobbing. Her body had no more tears to shed, she closed her swollen eyes, hoping to alleviate the burning. She jumped up at the sound of Sandles approached, her heart hammered in her chest, her uneven breath caught in her throat. She grabbed the closest garb she could find and desperately wrapped it around herself fleeing from the bath. Leaving a trail of wet foot prints behind her. She ran to her room out of habit but he knew she would be here... well, easily know she was here. She felt the panic rise in her throat, where could she hide? Where would she go? Leaving on her own seemed to daunting. If she was honest she had always been spoiled by her father and thus she had never done things like shop or cook or... or, or, or her mind raced. She felt her knees going weak as the weight of her situation overwhelmed her. As a child Izayoi was scared of thunder and barking dogs and anytime she got scared she would hide in her bureau until her father would fish her out.

She looked at the closet filled with finest satin and silk and made the childish decision she would hide in their. It was the only idea she could come up with that would give her any comfort. She had been away from the court for so long that she had no idea if they had guests or what rooms were taken. There were to many unknowns. She climbed in amongst the silks, pressing her thin frame into the corner of the beauru and closed her eyes. If only the Lord was here, she thought to herself as exhaustion swept over her. How would she tell him what happened? How would he react, what would he think of her? Her heart dropped to her stomach at the idea of confronting him.

Inu no Tashio sat in his office blankley staring at the documents before him as he scrolled a letter to Izaiyoi. Soon he would have to face off and end Ryukotse's reign, who knew how long it would be before he returned to her. God he missed her, her smile, her gentle laugh.

"We must go see her before we leave." The beast grumbled in his mind.

"We will not have time. Sesshomaru is coming home soon and he and I must go over some things before he is to ascend as my right hand. The beast grunted in both unstatisfaction and content. He loved his son, he was so very proud of him. He could not have asked for a better heir, his only fault was that he was to uninterested and cold, much like his mother.

Sesshomaru had been the product of an agreed breeding. The female had been chosen by Inu no Tashio's father and her father had approved of the breeding. She would bear him a child that would combined the clans into one and when the child was mature he would, ideally, go and live with his father. Which was all happening now, Sesshomaru was of breeding age and would become the heir to his father's land when his father stepped down. In that time Sesshomaru would learn to rule and learn of the land he was ruling.

"Father." Sesshomaru's stoic voice interrupted his thoughts.

"How fair the, Sesshomaru?"

"I fair well father. How have things been?" The lord grinned to his son. He knew his son would disapprove of his new found affection for a human, a trait he was unsure of where it had acquired from. Much like his stoic behavior. His mother had always held a quiet passion she was also charming and playful. In another life perhaps they would have settled down and raised a family.

"A story for another time. I need to finish this letter and I will join you in the study." Seashomaru gave him a narrowed look but nodded and headed towards the study. The kappa appeared with a letter in hand.

"My lord from the Easter castle." He nodded and took the letter, thinking it was nothing more than a basic update.

" My Lord,

This may not be my place but the lord of the castle has forced himself upon Izayoi again. I believe he plans to return her to his bed. She did not fare well, please my lord save her. We are not strong enough to do anything for her."

Silence filled the room and then a momsterous yokai filled that space. His large red eyes narrowed in rage, his lips pulled back from his fangs.


	7. Chapter 7

His beast roared with rage, his heavy paws smashing the furniture around him. Foam leaked from between his k-9s as red ran over his vision. He would gut that lord and eat him as Izaiyoi watched him. He shook his head trying to reign himself in, he couldn't wage war on the east as a demon. He would have to wage it as a conquesting Lord not a love lorn beast. His body trembled as he willed himself into his human form. His muscles trembeled from the amount of force it took to will his beast back. His beast demanded to remain in control of his eyes, he would first hand see that Izaiyoi was okay. Sesshomaru stepped into the room cautiously.

"Father?"

"It's hard to explain Sesshomaru. I've found myself bewitched by a beautiful human woman. She... she is mine." His voice was thick and quivered with rage.

"My son. I must go avenge the honor of my love, and I hope you will understand. I will be back shortly." Sesshomaru nodded.

"I can look over the scrolls without you Father." He turned away and left his father standing in the after math of his office. His beloved Izaiyoi what had befell her in his absence? He had failed as a male. His heart broke from her, she was so strong, that she had edured such a thing often. How many times had he forced himself upon her and she like a good wife allowed him to. He demateralized to the eastern castle and let himself into the room.

Her room was dark as the evening crept over the castle. Not a single candle had been lit in her room, if he didn't have a powerful nose he would assume that she was not hear but he could smell her faintly.

"My darling?" He whispered quietly. She was here, somewhere. He heard the faintest whimper come from the bureau. He scrunched his eyebrows down in confusion. Was she hiding in her kimono closet? He approached the door and knocked softly before he slowly opened them. If his eyesight had not been as keen as it was he would have missed the figure hunkered in the back sobbing.

"Izaiyoi," he whispered softly. "It's me, it's the Inu lord." She turned her head towards him, her blood shot eyes refusing to meet his gaze.

"My Lord... please leave. I am unworthy of your affections." Her voice quivered in an unphathomable anguish. He reached for her hand which was laying limply at her side.

"I love you Izaiyoi until the world ends I will love you." His thumb smoothed back and forth over her pale skin. He could tell she had taken a bath that was too hot and had dried and scolded her ivory skin. Her lip quivered as she burst into sobs. He pulled her toward him cradling her like a previous and fragil vase to his chest. His beloved Izaiyoi, her broken heart called out to be soothed.

"He... He," she attempted to say. He kissed her forehead softly.

" it will be alright my darling. I won't let this happen again. I'm sorry that I left you here this long. He wouldn't leave her here to stay another night, that bastard would not violate his love any longer. He gripped her tightly and jumped out into the courtyard as the door to her room slid open and a maid entered. She gasped and fell to her knees as his red eyes narrowed and glinted in the pale light of the moon.

"Let it be know she has been spirited away," he called out as he disappeared over the castle wall.


	8. Chapter 8

"Take me back, Lord Tashio."

"My darling, the yokai are pleased with this outcome as am I." She shook her head weakly, fighting back the sobs in her chest. She was free but what would the consequences be? What would happen when he tired of her when she could not bear this great lord a Heir? She would be tossed to the wind with no where to go. How would she regain contact with her father? She remained hopeful she would have received a letter from him by now, she had stop receiving his letters since this whole situation had arose. He could smell her anxieties, her fears, and her sadness. It made him want to throw up in his mouth and skin the lord alive at the same time. He set her down just outside the eastern walls offering her the chance to return if she truly did. She made no move

to leave his arms but stared at the castle gates, tears bleeding down her face.

The maid screaming of spirits and nonsense rudely awakened him. The maid and the guards of the castle stood in his bedchamber.

"What do you mean she has been spirited away? By what?" Takimaru yelled swiping sake cups from a table near by, The pottery hit the floor with a loud clatter that echoed around the room.

"By a spirit… a demon…my lord… with white hair and golden eyes." The maid whispered softly terrified of his reaction. He stood there with arms crossed over his chest debating what his next move should be. He twirled around on his heel with a bright smile. He was overwhelmed by anger at first after all she was his and then it dawned on him.

"She's gone. I didn't have to kill her," he exclaimed. "A barren wife is useless but the daughter of a shogun… is untouchable. Spread the news across the entire country that she has ran off with a lover. I have no reason to look for her." The Lord dismissed the staff and returned to his bed, where one of his many concubines still lay.

"Do you really wish to stay my love?" He whispered softly pressing a soft kiss into her forehead. When no one immediately pushed through the gates she knew the lord had no use for the bride that "ran away". She shook her head slowly, looking at him for the first time. He rubbed

A thumb over her puffy eye and her blotchy face, his beautiful Izaiyoi.

"Come. We will never return here."

News spread quickly throughout the land of the missing shogun's daughter. But in truth only her father was looking for her. Izaiyoi wasn't surprised by the lies nor the marriage engagement that followed shortly after her disappearance.


End file.
